Matters of the Heart
by Angel of Mercy
Summary: RwSM. Rei and Seiji have some matters of their own to sort out...their hearts...


Matters of the Heart

By: Angel of Mercy

Couple: Rei/Seiji

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors.   

Dedication: To everyone, I wuv all the reviews I get here, thanx SO much!!

))$)$

_You laugh because you think you are just playing a game,_

_But I see right through you, _

_You take my love and throw it back at me like some joke, _

_I seem to just amuse you and you show me off like some prize that no one can touch._

_All I ever wanted was for you to look at me like you do others, _

_But all I ever get is your cold shoulder or a limp embrace meant to comfort._

_Why won't you love me?_

_Are you afraid, or is my love one-sided?_

_(&$)(&$_

"Rei-chan, what do you have planned this weekend?  I hear you and Seiji are quite the item of talk at your school, from some of the girls I heard while picking you up from school the other day." Usagi said gleefully as she looked up from her hot chocolate to look at the raven-haired miko.  She frowned terribly when she saw her friend tense at the name, Rei sending a glare in her direction at mentioning the NAME.  The blonde haired vixen rolled her eyes and sighed, blowing some random hair out of her angelic face in frustration.  Her thoughts drifted to a few weeks ago with the incident dealing with Minako and Shin.  The couple had dealt with their problems and so had Ami and Touma, but the question still remained on the current couple of disaster.  If you ever wanted to meet a better match than anyone, it was them.  They were two of the most stubborn and thickheaded people she had ever known, but that was one thing everyone loved about them and one thing they loved about each other. 

"I don't know Usa, I'll probably just sit around in my sweats and wallow in self pity with a tub of ice cream.  Oh kami…Usa …….why did he do it, this is like the fifth time this month." She said as the mighty Senshi of Fire lowered her head, her brows furrowed in thought as if something just disgusted her if she thought about it.  Scenes over the last few weeks played through her mind, remembering the way a girl had laughed shrilly at one of Seiji's jokes with his arm around her waist.  Her heart ached in her chest and she wished it would just stop beating so she wouldn't feel its pain.  Usagi looked at her best friend with tears of her own, wishing that she could just take away her pain right then and there.  A small whimper escaped the blonde and she was on her feet instantly rushing around to the other side of the table to hold the pained girl close.  She prayed for something to happen, anything to stop the thunderstorm outside and help her comfort her friend.  She stroked Rei's hair lovingly and already she could feel the girl starting to collect herself, she knew the miko felt ashamed for letting her emotions out so easily.  Usagi just hugged the girl tighter and urged her to continue to work out her feelings, offering her all the comfort she could give. 

"Rei, just look at it this way, that big jerk doesn't deserve you if he is out with a different girl every week.  You guys aren't even a couple really, plus I think it is better that way because both of you are too thick headed to ever admit anything to one another." Usagi said trying to sound joking, but Rei just looked up at her, a small smile playing across her lips for the first time in many days.  The bell rang a little from the door being opened and Usagi turned to see the rest of the Senshi approaching.  Minako and Ami came in first with Shuu and Shin, laughing at some thing Shuu was blabbering about to them.  Ami looked completely soaked, but there was no mistaking the blue jacket she was wearing, it was Touma's favorite.  Minako was holding tightly to Shin's arm and she was shivering like mad from the cold.  Touma and Ryo came in next, the blue haired genius struggling to get out of a headlock the black haired teen had put him in.  Usagi was smiling at the scene and she had let go of Rei to run to Ryo, which took the young man by surprise as he toppled over with the extra weight of his girlfriend.  Rei smiled at this as she quickly whipped on a happy face and looked at the other people entering, but this didn't make her any happier, Seiji walked in with Makoto at his side, the two laughing wholeheartedly. 

"Hey Rei-chan!  Wha….?" Minako looked at her friend happily as she rushed to give her a hug, but she stopped half way as she saw no hint of happiness in the eyes of her friend.  Confusion ran through her and she averted her eyes to Seiji as he looked over to her and Rei.  He smiled at Minako and then sent a smirk to Rei as she simply waved at him from behind Minako.  The blonde sent her a questioning look and Rei gave her a meaningful glance, which Minako immediately understood.  The hansom blonde made his way over and Minako hugged him slightly and nudged him over to Rei.  Seiji grinned wickedly at her and Rei felt her anger building, but in a burning kind of way that only he could bring out from within her.  She grinned back at him and wrapped her arms around his neck to offer him a hug.  He immediately took her into his arms and crushed her small body to his own, feeling a clouded feeling of pain hidden by her.  She pulled back slightly from his embrace to admire him, reaching up a hand to tuck away the hair blocking the side of his face.  Their eyes were locked and they talked in hushed tones, not even noticing the onlookers that were watching them with amused and knowing looks. 

"They are TOTALLY into each other." Makoto whispered to Touma as he nodded his head instantly.  He remembered having a talk with Seiji earlier about Rei, but he hadn't gotten anything out of the blonde besides the fact that he called the miko a good friend.  There had to be something more between them, the girls Seiji was always with never interested him as much as the miko, but the only thing that bothered Touma was Seiji never telling Rei his feelings.  If he has any feelings for Rei-chan, why does he continue to deny her and her feelings?

((&%)(&%)(&

Rei sat at home, thinking about Seiji as she looked at the photo album in front of her.  The meeting at the arcade just a little while ago made her question her feelings, ever since she had discovered her feelings towards Seiji she always tried to act upon them.  All the time he would just act as if she were a friend and every time she got mad and ignored him, he just played it off by hugging her or joking until she laughed it off.  She smiled as she remembered the good times, looking through pictures of the Senshi and Ronins together, one in particular she loved was when the tabloids got pictures of the couples and made world news of Hero's in Love.  Usagi had been estatic when her and Ryo had made front cover, Sailor Moon stroking his cheek through his helmet after a fierce battle. 

"Good old times." She whispered as she looked at another news clipping Minako had put in this album of Sailor Jupiter hugging Shuu from behind as his hands were over hers.  Sailor Venus was leaning her head against Shin's shoulder as his hand rested on her shoulder and her hand was over his.  Sailor Mercury was on her knees behind Touma hugging him around the neck as he slumped on the ground.  Rei looked at the last one of the pictures and grit her teeth at the sight, wishing it had been more than it had looked like.  Seiji and her were the only ones standing alone, so he came over and hugged her from behind, one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders.  His head was resting against her shoulder and Rei had her right arm wrapped around his neck for comfort.  She had remembered that day so vividly, every little emotion he had awoken that day made her heart beat faster.  The feel of his armored hands and arms around her made her feel protected and sent a chill through her to have him that close.     

"Wutcha doin Rei?" Yuuchiro asked as he walked into the room.  His bangs were out of his face and actually slicked back, he adorned a coal colored turtleneck and dark jeans.  Rei looked him over suddenly before turning back to the album. 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked as she smiled slightly.  She looked up at him and felt a wave of shock hit her as she looked at him; his blue eyes startled her because for once she saw him clearly.  She slowly began to know where she knew those eyes, picturing his brown hair to be blonde and he would be a perfect Seiji…

"Hey, you wanna go get some coffee?" he asked, a hot blush rolling over his cheeks, as he looked her over for a moment.  Rei caught his glance upon her figure and frowned slightly, wishing she could just leave him here and give him the cold shoulder like she usually did.  She coughed a little when she felt him staring and turned to look into his eyes that had a warm glow in them.  He looked slightly taken aback and smiled goofily as he scratched the back of his head. 

"That might actually be fun, Kami only knows I could use a chance to get outta the temple." Rei said with a smile.  Ever since the incident last week with seeing Seiji with another girl AGAIN, Rei had been coming up with excuses to stay in the temple, mainly to keep away from the golden haired babe.  Rei giggled at her own thoughts, remembering last summer when they had first met the warriors, seeing Seiji in nothing but swimming trunks had made her look him over more than once.  She can't say that she minded though, she had caught him looking at her too, but what made her furious was when he stole glances of the other Senshi, mostly Minako.  It was said that Seiji had a huge crush on the blonde; the couples that came out in the end totally surprised everyone.  No one had expected Ryo and Usagi as a couple, they had shocked everyone when Mamoru had made a huge scene in a heated argument with Usagi confessing her love for Ryo.  Mamoru had been gone sense then, but he had recently contacted them just a while ago finally making amends for everything.  He was recently hanging around with Mia, the boys' older friend who had helped with their battles, but also Ryo's ex-girlfriend. 

"Yea, just let me go get changed and I'll meet you outside." She said with a soft smile on her face.  No matter how hard she tried to look happy, she could tell that the smile didn't reach her eyes because he forced a smile upon his face to try and make it look like he hadn't noticed.  People say that your eyes are the door to your soul, but if the soul is depressed or without its other half, can you really tell that the person is in pain?  Rei shrugged her shoulders, simply flipping her hair over her shoulder with a sigh of aggravation. She walked into her room and scurried around to find an outfit, only to have her clothes in piles on the floor as she continued to grow more frustrated.  Soon she finally gave a sigh of relief, finding a black v-neck shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and a black throw over jacket to match.  She quickly threw on her boots and ran to where Yuuchiro, but she couldn't find him anywhere.  Panic consumed her, making her look around frantically before running out to the front of the temple.  She found him standing by the front steps and he turned around to smile at her. 

"We better get going, your grandpa will freak if your home too late." He said as he chuckled a bit.  Rei had to laugh with him, remembering a time not too long ago when she had come home to her grandpa nearly tweaked out with hysterics and had chased Seiji around with a broom.  This brought a smile back to her face, remembering the night her and Seiji had spent together.

($&)&%

_The night had been calm, slowly taking charge of day to blanket the sky with velvet darkness.  The stars shone brightly, smiling down at the young and timeless lovers who were sharing their love under their watch.  Even thought all the stars shown bright, one seemed to glow dim with refusal for two lovers were not together.  A beautiful woman was by herself, walking the streets with only her shadow to keep her company.  The man she sought was on his own, practicing an ancient dance of skill and fight.  _

_"I wonder if the gym would still be open by this time?" Rei thought as she slung her gym bag over her shoulder.  She sighed heavily, her heart seeming to clench and ache just as the sudden inhale of breath.  Her days hadn't been fun, seeing Seiji with other women had made her so mad, he mind refused to let her love him, but her heart won every battle.  It was hard to think of him but at the same time she couldn't stop herself from doing so.  Her thoughts stopped when she looked up, seeing she had stopped right in front of her destination.  She entered slowly, pushing against the cold glass of the door.  She immediately headed for the training room, hoping to release the plaguing anger she has been feeling.  Men catcalled and whistled to try and get her attention, but Rei turned her nose up and turned her face forward to get away from the 'pigs'.  She walked into the packed room and walked to the back small room to take the punching bag, setting her bag down to begin, but the sounds of the bag being punched reached her startled ears.  Irritation flashed through her like a wave and she looked up, but was startled to see Seiji punching the bag, sweating up a storm with a look to kill.  Rei instantly wanted to retreat, but Seiji looked her way just in time to catch her walking back out the door, bag forgotten._

_"Hey Rei-chan, where are ya goin?  Damn you're in a hurry…got a date or something?" he asked, but his eyes flashed at the mention of a **date.**  Rei just sweatdropped and turned around to wave impishly at him, trying to make the flush of her cheeks go away.  Her eyes couldn't help but travel lower than she wanted, taking in his kissable looking lips to the muscles that didn't look bad on him at all.  Her eyes reached back up to his and they were dancing with merriment, teasing her silently for her wandering eyes.  They were almost like hers, a mysterious violet that were just begging to tell all their secrets to her.  Rei suddenly smiled and calmly walked towards him, dropping her towel from her shoulders and slowly took off her sweater to reveal a tube workout top and she saw the impressive glint that Seiji's eyes were giving her.  That look instantly made her get her spunk back and she smirked at him, walking closer to him until she was just eye level with him, even though she had to stand on her tip toes slightly.  She raised an eyebrow and then wriggled her eyebrows to make a point, motioning over to a small padded area.  _

_"Here Rei-chan…this is a public place, shouldn't we go somewhere private?  It would be kinky though, I never knew you had these kind of thoughts my lil pyro." He said as he grinned and winked at her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  Rei snorted at that comment and pulled away, gaining back her stubbornness as she looked up at him squarely.  '**I live for this stuff Seiji, bring it on.**'  _

_"Maybe we can save that for later if you're a good boy, but right now I have a little sparring session in mind." Rei said as she instantly aimed a kick for his stomach, catching him off guard as he flew back.  He landed harshly on the ground and grunted, making Rei bust out laughing, she couldn't believe she was so transfixed with this man that couldn't block a simple front leg front kick.  She suddenly heard his feet shuffling and barely dodged as his hand appeared inches away from her face, his usual cocky grin plastered on his face.  '**Now for once I have all your attention on just me Seiji, no other girls.'**   _

_"You'll pay for that." He said as he threw another punch at her face…_

_ 1 hour later…_

_Rei was breathing heavily as she leaned against the wall, watching Seiji as he sat on the bench across the way from her.  He kept stealing glances at her, but she would send him a glare every time she caught him.  He made his way over to her a while later, coming up close in front of her so that he pretty much blocked her way of leaving.  He was looking at her differently than the way he usually did, something in his eyes made Rei question his thoughts.  His face moved in closer and Rei began to grow antsy._

_"Aren't we getting a little bit to close?  Let's just keep this friendly." She said, as his eyes almost seemed to turn a midnight blue._

_"Is this friendly enough for you?" he asked as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed the palm of her hand, never breaking eye contact with her.  Rei quickly came back, she wouldn't let him get to her or affect her so easily.  _

_"That's not nearly enough to satisfy me." She said with a bold voice, moving her face closer to his and squeezing his bicep, making her point clear to him of what she wanted.  He suddenly looked alarm and pulled away, looking to another direction as if looking for someone.  Rei grabbed tighter to his arm and pulled him back to her grabbing him behind the neck.  She pulled his face closer and her heart beat faster as she closed her eyes, pressing her lips softly against his.  He stayed there frozen stiff, until Rei was ready to pull back, her heart aching and constricting as fear and rejection ran across her mind.  Suddenly Seiji had pulled her close and crushed his lips to hers, hunger and need put into one simple kiss.  He stayed like that for the longest time until he pulled back, but the look in his eyes weren't pleasant.  He had a cold and distant look in his eyes and he pushed her away harshly.  Her mouth stood agape, but soon she turned her head to the side as Seiji walked across the room without saying or looking back at her again.  A thick heaviness stayed between them as Rei scrambled to get her things as her eyes filled with tears.  _

_%#)#%_

Rei sat at the table with Yuuchiro, nodding absently and smiling mildly as the man across from her talked animatedly.  Yuuchiro could tell the raven haired girl across from him was not even listening, but just having her with him made it all the while.  He had been transfixed with this beauty for so long and now she had finally accepted to go out with him as hopefully more than friends. 

"Pretty night, huh Rei?" he asked as he looked out into the cloudy, moonless sky.  Rei looked at Yuuchiro and felt a stab of guilt that made her quickly look away.  How could she be dwelling on one person for so long when someone sitting right in front of her cared so deeply?  She was dwelling on a man of all people, the one species that was supposed to despise after Kaidou.  _"Beautiful night, huh Rei-chan?"_  Rei shook her head, anything to rid her of thoughts of Seiji.  She looked at Yuuchiro and smiled softly at him, making him look over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't smiling at the wall for all he knew.  It was time she moved on and she might as well have Yuuchiro he one to move on with…but why did her stomach clench at that very thought?  The feeling of Seiji's kiss from that night before Touma and Ami's fight made her feels his lips.  _"Seiji…this feeling is something I can't forget…its now or never…do you love me…or is my love one-sided?" _Rei thought to herself as the image of his cold eyes filled her minds eye view.  She turned back to Yuuchiro and started to talk to him once again, laughing and feeling like the world wasn't looking solely at her any longer.   

"Rei-chan?" Yuuchiro asked in a worried tone as he waved his hand in front of her face.  She was staring out the window at a couple walking by.  Yuuchiro immediately recognized Minako and Seiji, walking side by side under an umbrella.  He looked at Rei and saw the turmoil in her eyes that he hadn't seen since the day she saw him leaving the temple.  She immediately got to her feet and ran out the door, running down the street as if to prove that she was just seeing things.  Yuuchiro got to his feet and ran out into the rain after her, chasing her down the street in a mad dash.  He finally caught her arm and pulled her back against his chest, her shivering body quivering in his arms.  He took hold of her hand and started walking with her, Seiji and Minako already sitting in a small café window with Shin and Shuu.  Rei was trying to contain herself, tears were splashing down her cheeks. 

"I thought for sure that Minako and Seiji were a couple just then, I couldn't help but run after them.  Why Yuuchiro…why did I have to fall for someone like him?  Why couldn't I just fall in love with you?!" she cried as she shook with emotion.  She quickly composed herself, trying to calm her shaking shoulders.  Yuuchiro took her into his arms, smiling all the while.  He looked over at the café window and caught Seiji ignoring Minako and the others to stare at him and Rei.  He turned back to the miko and kissed her forehead.  He saw the blonde haired man rise from his seat instantly knocking the chair over, drawing attention to everyone in the café.  Yuuchiro took Rei's hand and led her away into the crowds of people, disappearing into the distance.  Seiji ran into the rain and looked over the crowds of people, searching for the miko.

"Rei!" he called, but no one even looked up at him in an attempt to get out of the rain.  His heart clenched, thinking about how Rei had sought comfort in the arms of that American boy that worked at her temple.  Why him?  Kami…why can't I just let my feelings for her show?  Rei-chan…will you wait for me?…

(#&(%&#(&%

Rei laughed histarically as Usagi finally collapsed, bringing down the rest of the gang.  There were grunt and groans of dissaproval as the meatball haired girl remain sitting on their mashed bodies. 

"Usa-chan, get your fat butt off us!" Makoto cried from the bottom of the Twister pile.  Shuu was laying on her back face down, his face crammed into her shoulderblade.  Ryo and Rei were the center of the chaos, both of them stuck together by tangled limbs and such.  Minako was cuddled on the couch with Shin holding her around the waist, she was laughing so hard Shin was having a hard time keeping his girlfriend upright.  Touma and Ami were immersed in a chess set they had brought along, matching skill and brains.  Seiji was to the side of the room, watching the couple make googly eyes at each other than really paying attention to the game.  Touma ended up moving his Queen in front of a Pawn and Ami got checkmate within the next two turns.  Shuu and Makoto detangled each other from the evil Twister board and laid down on the floor, settling down for a movie.  It was winter break and all the Senshi and Warriors got together at the Temple for a night of fun and relaxation.  Seiji took a seat on a small love seat and Rei was right next to him, tense and alert as to not even touch him in the slightest way.  Ten minutes had not even passed and most of the couples were already fast asleep.  Ami and Touma were in separate sleeping bags, but their hands were interlocked.  Shuu and Makoto were bunched in a corner in a bean bag chair Makoto had brought from home.  Minako and Shin took the big couch and Usagi was elbowing poor Ryo in the face and other places while she kept squirming. 

"Rei-chan…look at me…" Seiji whispered as he looked over at miko.  Her beautiful face and violet hair were trapped in a serene moment and his chest constricted.  Why had he waited so long to realize that he loved her?  So many other girls had just used him and he had tried to give his heart to so many…did he have any pieces to give to Rei?  She was so perfect, the fire within her and her brilliant mind worked so well in battle at the precise times.  They were so much alike…but why was it that Rei would show him her heart, but he couldn't even stand kissing her for fear that she would be like the others?

"Seiji-kun…Seiji…what do you want from me?!  I tried to many times to show you how I feel!  Do you like toying with me, huh Seiji?!  I love you ok!  Are you satisfied now?!  I bet you were just waiting for me to say that like all your other girlfriends!  I tried to forget you, but do you know how hard it is to do that Seiji?!  I love you and my damn heart can't give you up!  Tell me now Seiji, whether you hate me or love me, I need to know so I can move on!" she cried, wanting to jump into his arms, but help herself back.  Her pride hurt to much saying all that so she wouldn't embarrass herself to fall into his embrace. 

"Do you want to know how I really feel Rei-chan?!  OK!  I love you dammit!  Everything I did to push you away was so you wouldn't be hurt!  I tried to give my heart to so many girls, but my heart broke each time, leaving less there to actually feel.  I want to love you with all my heart like you deserve, not some washed up bastard that can't give you anything in return.  Your eyes drew me in from day one Rei-chan, your passionate soul and firey words, I took those away from you slowly by falling in love with you and like you did with me.  You need to move on now Rei-chan, you deserve so much better." He said as he looked down into his hands in his lap, finding no more words to be said.  Her silence was all he need as he slowly made his way to stand up, but two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around his neck and drew him close.  He looked at Rei startled and saw that her eyes held fire in them.

"You bastard!  I wasted so much pain and heartache on you when all this time it took you so long just to get over your manly ego to tell me you love me?!  You took this long to tell me you love me when this past year we could have been kissing and spending time together?!  Never trust a man on love issues!"  she cried in a happy and exasperated tone as she pressed her lips to his.  He flung his arms around her and pulled her close while kissing her to his content, knowing there were no more boundaries to hold him from her any longer.  Their kiss was deep and long as if making up for the last year of unspoken love.  She slowly pulled away and looked into his hansome face, slapping him on the back playfully.  She got up from the couch and stretched, looking down at Seiji as she wiggled her eyebrows.  She ran for the temple doors that led to the front and looked out into the stormy sky…this was going to be a long night…but fun.  He chased down the hall after her, their true laughter ringing through the halls and a certain blonde meatball head whispering prayers of happiness to her crystal, which was glowing brightly. 

That night the Warrior of Virtue and the Senshi of War solved the matters of the heart, love knows no bounds if you know your love can break through anything. 

A/N:  I don't really like how this ended, but I hope you guys liked it.  REALLY SAPPY!!!  I'm working on other stories so hopefully things will be back and rollin in no time!  Love ya minna!          

    


End file.
